Real Love
by lovelyisu
Summary: Cagalli goes to a school where she meets Athrun Zala. Her aunty Ramius, wants to play matchmaker with them, but Cagalli is in great danger, and Athrun might die soon. Will there be a relationship between them? Will fate or the authoress pull them apart?
1. The Day I Saw You

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Seed isn't mine so don't ask. I have to face the sad reality. The characters aren't mine either and this contains Gundam Seed Destiny Characters in this so I don't own 'em either.. (

Hi! This is my first FanFic so if you realize any mistakes, please do tell me! ) I am

writing this story because the song, "Real Love" by Massari inspired me to do so. It's

not a song fiction..

The Day I saw you

Cagalli was running to school. She was late for school once again. And this is the beginning of the year also! She is going to be living in dorms at Seed High School. Her brother Kira is going to the same school but they live apart. She finally arrived at school just to hear the bell ring. She runs twice as fast to class. But while she was running, she suddenly stopped. Something caught her attention. She felt like someone was watching her every move.. She pushed away the feeling as the warning bell went off. She ran to her class just a few seconds before Miss.Murrue.

'Phew, just in time' Cagalli thought. Miss.Murrue was teaching them Math. Cagalli tried her best to concentrate. She didn't understand Math at all. Next class was her favorite class. Physical Education taught by Mr.Flaga.

"Hi Cagalli. How are you doing?" Asks Lacus, the famous girl in her school and also her best friend. "Hi Lacus. I'm great, except I can do better if I can understand what Miss.Murrue is talking about.." Cagalli said in her usual bored tone that means ' I don't understand Math and now I'm thinking of ways to entertain myself now.'.

"You know if you paid more attention and tried to learn more about this, you can do better." Lacus stated in a 'I know you can do better' voice and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Students, we have a few new students this year! Meet Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Miriallia Haww, Shiho Hahnenfuss, and Shinn Asuka!" At the cue, students immediately clapped just to be polite to the new students.

"Mr Zala, you will be assigned a partner for the whole year. For now, she is to show you around and help you in whatever that is needed in help. Your assistant will be Meer Campbell." And after what Miss.Murrue said, she pointed her hand to Meer who was immediately paying attention at once.

Athrun didn't look very happy at all when Miss Murrue said he would be sitting beside her, getting help from her and responsible for showing him around the school and giving him a tour of this school. He didn't believe his luck. He sighed in defeat and nodded. Now Miss Murrue noticed Athrun's hesitation before he decided not to reject her. Mia just smiled her slut smile at Athrun.

"Miss Haww, you will be assigned to..." Miss Murrue thought for a while and then an idea popped into her head. 'Hmm.. Should I play a little matchmaking on the first day of school..?' Miss Murrue thought with a smug look that you would ever see her with. Actually it's the first time she ever showed a smug look. A new view of Miss Murrue!

Cagalli knew this would be trouble when she saw Miss Murrue's face when she thought who to assign the new girl to. She had a feeling that Miss Murrue wanted to play her own 2 cents. 'Hmm, she only shows this face when she thinks of match making or maybe a little cheat thing.. This is always the new view of Miss Murrue.' Cagalli thought.

"Ok, nevermind what I just said. I'll put Athrun Zala With Cagalli Yula Attha, Miriallia Haww with Dearka Elthman, Shinn Asuka with Steller Lousier, and last but not least Shiho Hahnenfuss with Yzak Joule. Is this fine with you all?" Miss Murrue smiled.

The students nodded a yes but 2 others didn't. "Why am I with _her_? Aren't we both new students here?" Yzak asked a little angry at this decision. " I'm sorry Mr Joule but this is my final decision. Yes, I know that you both are new students. That is why I ask for you to be with Miss Hahnenfuss. You both have to work together to find things. Is this clear?" Miss Murrue said with a hint of sarcasm in it. Cagalli looked around to see Athrun Zala her desk partner, science partner, math partner and most each subject partner and he would be working with her on any projects the teachers assign. She then spotted Athrun Zala and she stared at his whole entire appearance. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a green jacket covering him. He had midnight blue hair, and emerald geen eyes. 'Hmm not bad.. Not bad at all.. Just hope he can keep up in class.. He better be smart at least cause I'm going to be working with him, and if I fail, I have to leave PLANTS with my friends..' Cagalli thought with a sigh.

Athrun looked over at his new partner. 'Wow she's pretty beautiful not like **BEER** Campbell.. Man is she ever a slut.' Athrun inwardly said to himself. Cagalli was wearing a nice white shirt and tight jeans that hugged her lower body. "Ahem Class, I have to go get something. Please get aquainted with your partners and soon-to-be friends!" Miss Murrue said ethusiastically at the students as she left the class. Cagalli then walked over to Athrun. She wanted this to be gotten over with instead of meeting him somewhere else. "Hi. My name is Cagalli, and I am your partner for this year. Any complainments put it into my big box of complainments mostly for Mia Campbell and her possy. Any comments, questions or advice put it into my box that's for my friends." Cagalli said in a happy tone and smiled her most honest smile. At this Athrun felt very comfortable and introduced himself. "I'm Athrun. Nice to meet you this fine day." and then he chuckled. Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him giving him a skeptical, questioning look. " Ok whatever.. Just wait" and then she pulled a pink haired girl with her over to him, but not wearing any revealing clothes. " This is Lacus my best friend." Cagalli said happily. "Nice to meet you, Lacus." Athrun said. "Why don't you guys get aquainted while I welcome the others?" Cagalli asked nicely. "Sure" they said in unison.

♥

"Hi I'm Cagalli. Nice to meet you all." Cagalli said nicely, holding out her hand to recieve any handshakes. A girl with brown hair and a orange dress shook Cagalli's hand and said "My name is Miriallia. Nice to meet you." and then she gave out a smile. "I hope we can be friends.." Miriallia said after she gave her famous smile. "Of course we can be! If you need any help just call me. Just in case, I'm a hot head so becareful cause I can be real mad.. Well not actually, I'm mostly mad at boys that tease me and they're just asking for a beating.." After that Cagalli started giggling. Miriallia joined her also. They happily chatted as 2 new girls joined their conversation by the names Shiho and Stellar.

♥

Lacus and Athrun were chatting happily until Athrun asked a certain question. "What's Cagalli's personality?" Athrun asked pretty curious about her. "Well, she is kind but a hot head. But only when somebody teases her. Otherwise than that she is a great person to be with or befriend." after a while Lacus said that, she asked "You like Cagalli don't you?". Athrun was taken off guard at this question. "What makes you think so?" Athrun asked, wondering if he is so easy to know. "Just a feeling.. Just a feeling. Oh yeah, just a warning" and at that Lacus gave a serious look that you wonder what she is so serious about. "Stay AWAY from Mia and Flay especially when they're with their possy. They are very dangerous. Whatever they want, whatever they get no mattering what way they are needing to get it. They just have to get it. They both are real evil so be careful..Oh yeah and as Cagalli calls them, she calls them 'sluts'." Lacus gave Athrun a warning look as if it was deadly to go near them. "Ok. Thanks for warning me!" Athrun said with a hint of appreciation. At that, Cagalli went over to them and invited them to join their big conversation. They of course joined them, and as they did, Mia caught sight of this and she is once again plotting her evil dumb plans that actually works just because the authoress wants to put more drama in this story so you people out there won't get bored.

Miss Murrue got back in the classroom and announced it was their next period and everyone started leaving the classroom. But Cagalli went over to Miss Murrue and said to her "I know what your planning Miss Murrue.. But why did you put me with Athrun..? And why did you have a sudden urge to play matchmaker now?" Cagalli asked, many questions bombering her head. "Woah Cagalli, one queston at a time. I like playing Matchmaker on this first day of school, and the reason I put you with Athrun is because I think that you guys would make a good couple" Miss Murrue said smiling.

"..." Cagalli was really speechless then it took place that she said that Athrun andher would make a good couple.. She then sweatdropped.

"..Miss Murrue, are you a teacher or a matchmaker?" Cagalli asked out of her head.

"Hmm. Both." and at that Miss Murrue chuckled.

"Great plotting but you may leave me out of this, Ramius." Cagalli said.

"Oh but it's no fun without the great Cagalli that hasn't dated her whole life that her Aunty wants her to get at a date or else she will be single forever." Ramius said with a hint of amusement.

Athrun was walking by and heard their little conversation from top to bottom. He left before he can hear anything else.

Cagalli sighed "Oh fine Aunty Ramius that loves Playing Matchmaker. Hmm, maybe I should be playing some matchmaker on you too then since your playing it on me.. Hmm who should be the lucky man that shall date my aunty?" Cagalli pondered and then she thought of the right man! "I KNOW! I'll put you with Le Creuset!" At this Ramius lost her coolness and said "Nooooooooo way!' She said. "Ok fine, I'll put you with La Flaga." Cagalli said amused at her aunty's sudden anger. At this Ramius turned bright red as a ripe tomato. Cagalli chuckled and ran away saying "I'm late for Mr.Flaga's class! Bye bye aunty!".

'Oh how amusing. My own niece playing matchmaker with me while I'm playing that with her.. This is going to be weird..' Ramius thought.

♥

Cagalli was running in the hallways to her favorite class. When she was nearing the gym, she saw a man pointing at her with a gun. "Stop right now, or else I'll shoot you." Cagalli stopped in her tracks. 'Aw damn he found me.. At least only he found where I am. Oh wait, ack!' Cagalli thought. "Good girl." was all the mysterious man said."Remember me Cagalli?" Asked the mysterious man. "Of course I do and will." Cagalli replied.

"Well you know what I want don't you?"

"You want my life" answered Cagalli.

The mysterious man pointed his gun at Cagalli's head in attempt to kill her. "Say goodbye Princess." The mysterious man said..

BOOM!

♥

Haha I'm even using cliffies now.. On my first Story ever written on the internet, I wrote a cliffie chapter... Oh goodie. R&R people! I won't update if I don't get at least 7 reviews.. If you don't want to be left hanging then give me your reviews!

"Hey don't be mean!" Kim says.

"Aw, but I want reviews.." I said.

"Ok fine, people out there give her reviews before she goes crazy!" Kim says.

Grabs a knife and runs after Kim.

"AHHH! LOOKS LIKE SHE DID! SAVE MEEEEEEEE" Kim says running around.

Well, come back to read the next chapter to see what happens and see who will save Kim and if she would be alive or not!


	2. Stranger From The Past

Yay, I guess I have 7 reviews by now! I promised by 7 reviews, I'm going to give you the next chapter so I guess you don't want to listen to me blab about this and that and this and that. Ahem, let me start now then.

Vivian- Your such a forgetful person.. -Sigh-

Mayla- Ahem?  
Vivian- You forgot to mention the disclaimer idiot..

Mayla- I ain't no fool.. Now I don't feel like giving the readers the next chapter thanks to you sis!

-See's readers ready to kill Vivian because she made me mad and I won't give out the chapter-

Readers- We demand to know what happens in the next chapter or else shows Vivian in a man's hand; a knife threatening to cut her throat into slits she dies!

Mayla- Ohh no! MY SISTER! I'll hand over the next chapter if you hand me Vivi!

Readers- Ok, I'll see you at the end of this story and I'll give you Vivian when we read the script.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and never will, so please hand over my sister! Although I **DO **own this story.. So stay away! -snarls-

* * *

Stranger From The Past

Athrun was walking in the hallways to find the gym for he was late for class and didn't know where to go and after a few minutes of stumbling, he finally was nearing a gym. 'FinallyI found the gym in this so called school!' But once again Athrun stumbled into a conversation that really did catch his interest. ( I bet you all are wondering what's with Athun and him keep on appearing or eavesdropping at times he shouldn't be. You'll find it out later in the chapter! )

"Well you know what I want don't you?"

"You want my life" answered Cagalli.

The mysterious man pointed his gun at Cagalli's head in attempt to kill her. "Say goodbye Princess." The mysterious man said..

Athrun heard this and knew what was going to happen. What was he going to do now?

♥

Cagalli closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that will end her life right then and right now. BOOM! She hears the gun fire, but then she opened her eyes to see what happened.

There in her eyes, she saw Athrun pinning the mysterious man down. Then she felt the pain engrave her arm, hitting nothing serious. She held her arm in pain and then went over to Athrun, who just knocked out the man with the butt of the gun. Athrun saw Cagalli coming towards them and he ran over to Cagalli with the injured shoulder.

"Are you alright Cagalli? Are you hurt? Want me to bring you to the Nurses office? Can you still walk? Do you feel okay?" Athrun asked with concern well written on his face.

"I think I'm fine.. It hit nothing serious, Athrun. It just hit my shoulder. I can still walk and I cannot remember what you asked me but you know what I mean.." Cagalli said.

Then, she felt something or rather someone embrace her. She turned around to see who embraced her, and give the person a piece of her mind. As she turned around, she saw Athrun embracing her, holding her tight as if never wnting to let her go. Cagalli blushed madly at this.

"Umm.. Athrun...?" Cagalli managed to say because she was blushing madly.

Athrun didn't really hear her. He was lost in his own world. His own mind. In a trance you can say at the least. As he was stuck in his own trance, he heard Cagalli calling his name.

He suddenly went out of his trance and apologized to Cagalli and broke the embrace.

Immediately, Cagalli missed the warmth of his body. Then she felt stinging pain in her shoulders and just wimpered. After this, everything blacked out and she went into deep slumber.

"Cagalli! Cagalli! Are you okay? Wake up!" Athrun said gently shaking Cagalli to get her to wake up.

Then, out of no where, La Flaga appeared; demanding to know what was going on. Athrun quickly replied to his demanding question and then asked if he could now bring Cagalli to the Nurse's office. La flaga totally forgot that he shooed Athrun to quickly bring Cagalli to the Nurse's office. Mwu quickly went to Miss Murrue and told her about this. She quickly thanked Mwu and began her journey to the Nurse's office.

♥

Athrun arrived quickly at the Nurse's office. He was in deep concern for Cagalli. The nurse came back quickly.

"Your girfriend is fine. She's just tired that's all. You may go visit her now. Just don't let her do any hard activities because she might hurt herself once again. Especially not the erm how I can say, 'making out' thing.." said the nurse.

Athrun blushed as mad as anything can go. 'I can't believe she thought that Cagalli and I were going out. Especially the making out thing..' Athrun thought.

Before Athrun could say anything, the nurse told him where Cagalli's room was and then left with no other words than, "Becareful.." being soft yet distant. Dissolving as she left. Athrun was quite confused, but nevertheless he went to Cagalli's room.

He opened the door to find Cagalli lying on the bed, deep in slumber. He inwardly sighed. 'How peaceful, but yet she's in such pain here because of that mysterious man.' Athrun thought. Cagalli began to stir and turn in the bed. Athrun noticed that she was having a hard time and he quickly went to Cagalli. 'She's sweating..' Athrun thought frantically. Cagalli then started to struggle.

Without thinking, Athrun pulled her in a warm and comforting embrace, trying to soothe Cagalli. "Cagalli, calm down.. It's ok.. I'm right here with you." Athrun said, trying to comfort her. Cagalli began to struggle and she was almost at the verge at tears. Then tears slipped down her soft face. Athrun's grip tightened on Cagalli. He didn't know what to do now. He just shoke her until she awoken.

Cagalli was crying so hard. She was afraid. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to die. She wanted no _NEEDED _someone that can hold her. She hugged Athrun, never wanting to let go. "Cry out all the pain, Cagalli. Don't leave them inside. I'll always be here for you." Athrun soothed. Cagalli kept on crying until a few minutes later, she fell asleep. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Athrun noticed that she was asleep. Athun put Cagalli back on her bed as she was now sleeping peacfully; forgeting all that happened before.

"I love you Cagalli." Athrun whispered audibly for only Cagalli to hear, but since she was asleep, she couldn't hear him. Athrun didn't really want Cagalli to hear this anyways. He was just too scared of rejection. He loved her too much that he couldn't lose her. He then stood up to get a cloth to wash her face with, but then a hand stopped him. He felt a hand touching his hand pulling him back down.

"Please, just stay with me.." Cagalli said quietly. She didn't want him to leave her. She just wanted to be held in protective arms, protecting her from any harm that can come to her. Athrun nodded and sat down in the chair. "No, please just hold me.." Cagalli's voice faintly said. Athrun got in the bed and embraced her once again. They both fell asleep momentarily.

♥

Ramius smiled sweetly at the dear couple, well not yet a couple, but soon to be since Murrue was on the case. 'What a great couple. They look so good together, yet they are too afraid of rejection; but they love each other. I can tell..' then a tear escaped her eyes. "I promised myself not to cry.. I promised _him_ to not cry. I promised.. I promised.." Murrue said quietly to herself. She suddenly hears footsteps and they advance as the person caught a view of Ramius. Murrue had a clear view of who it was to be. "Hey Murrue! How's the kid doing?" Mwu asked happily. Ramius wasn't in the mood, but after the years _he _died, she turned into an expert in faking smiles that show happiness. She was never happy when _he_ died. She immediately forced herself to change her mood as she looked up to Mwu looked him into the eyes and smiled.

Mwu of course didn't get fooled by her mask, but he didn't want to interrogate her. He didn't know what happened to her that tragic day when she started to wear the mask of happiness, but he wanted to help her. In fact, it pained him to know that she is always suffering under something he can't know and can't help with.

"Cagalli is fine. Don't worry about her.." Ramius said with a faint smile. "Come on, let's get back to class. We wouldn't want the students to slack off now will we?" Mwu said and added a chuckle at the end.

"Ok" was all Murrue said.

Murrue took one last look at the cute couple as she left. She smiled faintly, barely being seen by anyone.

♥

'Ohh, so they like each other now do they, but they won't tell each other hmm? Well I'll show the wench by the name Cagalli who Athrun belongs to..'

"MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Shh! Be quiet in here Miss! This is the nurse's office, so you can scream all you want outside or do you want me to call the maniac center?" Said the nurse.

"HMPH!" And then she walked away to begin her ranting outside.

-Sigh- Those unfortunate people outside...

♥

The whole day went on fine except that fact that Lacus and the others were worried about Cagalli because she hasn't been in class for the whole day. They were scared that something has happened and in their spare time, they would ask others if they saw Cagalli or knew what happened and others even tried to look for her. They were overly worried for Cagalli's safety. First day of school and she's lost. It was lunch time and they were at the lunch tables, thinking where Cagalli could be. The tension never leaving until Lacus spoke up.

"Why don't some of us ask the teachers? And where is Athrun anyways?" Lacus Asked.

"I'm not sure, he's been missing also.. C'mon let's go find them both!" Miriallia Said.

"Ok!" everyone said in unison. Everyone started scattering around but Lacus stayed behind with Kira.

"Kira, I need to talk to you about something" Lacus whispered

"Ok, let's go outside" Kira said and then they both walked outside to the blossom tree.

"I think I know what happened to Cagalli..." Lacus whispered quietly.

"Where is she?" Kira said and he put his hand on lacus's shoulder.

"The only reason she's here is to avoid danger and we both know that. But what if those horrible people found her? What if she's hurt? Where can she be? What if.. What if she's...d-d-dead..?"

Lacus asked quietly and then tears started to weild up in her baby blue eyes, threatening to fall down her rosey cheeks and onto the ground. Finally, they fell down after a few seconds.

Kira really wanted to comfort her. Hold her tight and tell her it's always alright. Telling her that he would forever be there by her side no matter what. Tears turned into sobs and Kira couldn't stand it anymore. He gently hugged Lacus, letting her cry on his shoulder. Lacus was surprised but nevertheless she cried on his shoulder. His jacket then fell onto the grass, but Kira didn't care. He just wanted to comfort Lacus in anyway possible. His shirt was getting wet but he didn't care. Slowly, Lacus stopped crying. Kira was patting her back now and it turned into swirling motions. She felt so comfortable with him. Both of them seperated and then sat down right beside the blossom tree.

"Don't worry Lacus. We both know that Cagalli is strong. Maybe she just went home or something or maybe feeling sick. She might even be with Athrun. Who knows, but one thing I know is that Cagalli won't die. She has a strong heart. Trust me.." Kira said.

Lacus only nodded. Kira then felt a head on his shoulder. The head nuzzled closer. He then smelled Roses and he knew it was Lacus.

"Can I stay like this for a while Kira, please?" Lacus asked barely above a whisper. Lacus felt Kira nod and then she silently fell asleep. Kira noticed this too and then he put his head on top of her head. They both fell into dreamland a few minutes later.

♥

Dearka was following Miriallia just in case she got lost. He wanted to strike up a conversation and know a little bit more about Miriallia.

"So Miriallia.." Dearka said, pretty unsure of what to say next.

Miriallia suddenly stopped as she saw something. Dearka wasn't really paying attention so Dearka bumped into Miriallia, making her fall.

'Oh no I'm going to hit the floor!' Miriallia thought. She waited for the hard impact that was about to happen anytime sooner. She waited but it didn't come at all. Instead, she felt warm arms encircle her waist and pulled her to the person's chest. Miriallia was more than shocked in her whole life but she felt safe, loved and she felt as if she was in love. It felt like eternity, but curiosity got the better of her and she looked up to see who caught her.

Dearka Elthman.. She felt hatred towards him. As soon as she met him, she exactly judged him on how he acted. His cocky, arrogant personality and his aura around himself. It felt as if he hated everyone in this school but is real opened up to his friend Yzak. She immediately left the warm embrace, letting the breeze fly through her.

"Erm. Ah, thanks..?" She mumbled quietly as if it was a question.

"Why the hell did you stop anyways!" Dearka said furiously, not actually furious but he had to keep his reputation up. Miriallia immediately hated him for that. She then pointed to the cute couple sitting or more like sleeping under the cherry blossom tree. Dearka immediately shut his mouth up. Miriallia then took out her brand new digital camera.

"What the heck are you planning to do?" Dearka asked very curious of what she was going to do.

"I'm going to take pictures. I'm pretty sure they want a copy of the picture I'm going to take." Miriallia explained as if it was the easiest thing to figure out in the whole wide universe.

Click! Click! Click!

"Ok let's go look for Cagalli and Athrun now tehehe." Miriallia smiled as if she got straight A's on her report card.

They went searching for Athrun and Cagalli but there was no trace of her anywhere. They kept on trying to find them because then, they can get a boulder lifted off their shoulder and don't have to worry about their safety. They kept on searching for a good 20 minutes until it was class time once again. They seperated and went to their class's, neither of them exchanging looks or any words.

♥

Athrun woke up a few hours later after they fell asleep. He glanced to his left and read the time. '3:30.. Wow, that was a real long nap. And what happened anyways?' He glanced to the right and saw Cagalli in his arms, asleep like an angel would be. He first got freaked out, but when the memories started to appear to him again he relaxed and blushed 9 shades of red and pink. It looked like his face was having a fireworks celebration. Boom! Boom! There goes the bloody red. Yay, a new shade of pink! He then realized that Cagalli was still sleeping in his strong muscled arms. And to top things off, he was wearing a white t-shirt, and he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore.

'I thought I wore a black shirt today.. Oh right! I changed into my white shirt for P.E class.' Athrun pondered

Cagalli began to stir in his arms, and she was now face him; their faces mere inches apart. Athrun couldn't help but stare at her angelic and peacful sleeping face. He sighed, his breath brushing Cagalli's soft face. He then brought his hand up to her face and brushed off a few stray bangs off her face.

Cagalli then slowly started to open her eyes. She awakened from slumber and was she ever so beautiful to Athrun. Her movements so slow in his eyes. It was as if a goddess was sent down to give him her love. Even with her sometimes fiery attitude, she is a kind and sensitive girl, alway trying to put a smile on people's faces and help others out.

"Good Morning Sleepy Head" Athrun managed to say, so Cagalli wouldn't catch him gawking at her.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him but after a few seconds she got tired of giving him the skeptical look which looked real cute.

"Sure whatever" But as she wanted to stretch her arms, she felt a stinging pain in her shoulder. She hissed in pain.

"Are you okay Cagalli? The nurse said that you shoulder if fine but you'll have to wear a cast when you go out of this place. She said you shouldn't move you arm too much. She also said no physical activities either" Athrun explained.

"Ohhhhhhh, so **_now _**you tell me. I figured that out when I tried to stretch!" Cagalli said obviously pissed.

"I'm glad you are your normal self at least." Athrun smiled, which made Cagalli blush. They then noticed that Athrun was still holding onto her waist, hugging her. They just sat there for minutes.

"Erm you can let go now.." Cagalli said quietly looking down at the blanket so he wouldn't see her blush.

Disappointment can be seen on his face. He then sat up and leaned against the wall, and Cagalli was doing the same. He then slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him; Cagalli's head leaning on his shoulder.

"Besides, I think I like this position better." Athrun said adding his smirk to the end of the sentence. Actually Cagalli enjoyed the position also, but she wasn't going to admit it to this freshman that she barely knows. Silence filled the room. Athrun was real curious of why that mysterious man wanted to kill her. Athrun was afraid to ask, but you know what they say. Curiosity kills the bear! (Or was it the dog? Aw man I forgot oh well!)

"Um, just out of curiosity, why was that man after you?" Athrun asked, wanting to know why.

"Um..Ah..Er" Cagalli stuttered. In fact she was afraid for him to even know or find out. She was concerned for his safety because once he knew, he might get some people after him, trying to kill him.

"I understand that you don't want to tell me Cagalli. It's ok. I was just concerned, that's all. You should be more careful next time." Athrun said reassuringly.

"Thank you so much Athrun, for understanding." And she once again fell asleep. Athrun stared at her sleeping figure. He then laid her down on the bed and he soon too fell asleep, knowing that when he wakes up, he'll find Cagalli by his side.

* * *

So how was it? Lotsa Character moments don't cha think so? Yeah, pretty long chapter hm? My friends kept on urging me to write it and upload it onto the website and I was annoyed of the nagging. So, from last Chapter, I was trying to kill Kim and then Grant saved her as ALWAYS! (Haha, I see Kim glaring and Grant just staring dreamily at Kim) And i got Vivian back, but she said she'd stay away from story writing and reviewers so yeah. I have tooooo much to say so later, I'm writing some Author's notes in case you want to know a little bit more. So I guess I'll have to write the next chapter as soon as possible! Well I gotta go, cya next time!


	3. Horrible Past

Hi! I'm back again with a new chapter of my great story! I was totally having a writers block! **Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan **Was quite correct when she told me that my story was going at a fast pace. I was thinking of the same thing too. I'm thinking of ideas to slow these couples up, slowing down in their love life. I have like a BIG social test ahead of me right now. A few days to study! It's like SURPRISE! There's a big social exam about the whole unit we were studying! My teacher told us 3 or 4 days from the exam! Well let us get on with this story. I'm sorry if it doesn't suit your style or its too fast pace for you because Fyi, this is my first story.

Disclaimer - I bet you know what I'm going to say. Hehe. If you don't then, "I Do Not Own Gundam seed or any characters from Gundam Seed Destiny show. Why do you have to remind me of the painful truth?".

**ANONYMOUS - Yes I guess they are sleeping in the clinic. Some clinics have rooms just to let you know, and this one has rooms in the clinic, and beds and all that kind of stuff. Simular to a hospital I guess.**

**The Angels' Princess - It's like love at first sight, or is it? I have many twists in this story, that will slow things down. And yes, the nurse is quite funny. But WHY does the nurse say Becareful? It has something to do later on in this story. Lacus and Kira have pretty much known each other until birth so yes. It is a bad time to fall asleep, but I'm going to write a little Flay part in Lacus and Kira's encounter. They're falling asleep because they've been tired looking for the two. I'm glad you like my story.**

**AsuCaga4Eva - I'd like to thank you for correcting me, although in this case, It's curiosity killed Athrun. He's not dead!**

Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you all people who are reading this story and people who review it too! Thank you all!

* * *

Horrible Past

Flay's POV (Back to Kira and Lacus little rendezvous)

Flay was minding her own business as usual, but swaying her butt as to attract more men. Rumours has it that she had many many men under her skirt. A pink streak of hair caught Flay's attention. There, she saw Kira and Meer under the tree; hugging each other!

'I thought I told Meer Kira's mine!' Flay thought enraged at what she was seeing.

She was walking closer until she was behind the Blossom tree Kira and Lacus were under.

"Don't worry Lacus. We both know that Cagalli is strong. Maybe she just went home or something or maybe feeling sick. She might even be with Athrun. Who knows, but one thing I know is that Cagalli won't die. She has a strong heart. Trust me.." Kira said.

'Ohh, so she's Lacus eh? Hmm, at least she isn't Meer. An easier rival and a very easy opponent to get rid of.' Flay thought. What Flay saw next truly enraged her, and as people would stare at her, it looked as if she was going to explode! There, she saw Lacus nuzzle her ugly, freaking, pink haired head into _her _Kira! They soon fell asleep. 'Ah that little slut! Dare touch MY soon to be boyfriend and my new record in getting fucked! He would soon bring me many fame, when he goes in bed with me. I SHALL get my 250 record. No matter what.. Hmm, maybe I can rid of that Clyne slut now, and get someone to loose her virginity.' Flay pondered. She quietly walked to Lacus and Kira, and then she was about to drag Clyne to some kinda guy willing to fuck her, and make her loose her virginity along with Kira, when she heard sounds.

"So Miriallia.." Flay heard.

"Fuck, I'll get you later Clyne! I Promise.." Muttered Flay as she began to run away.

※

"Miss Campbell, would you please deliver these notes to the nurse?" asked Miss Ramius.

"Pff fine." Meer answered.

As she was walking to the nurse's office, she was as always swaying her butt from side to side, letting the boys know who's the boss. She earned a few murmurs and looks from others. She smirked in pleasure. She always loved attention. She arrived at the nurse's office and found an empty desk. 'She must be gone serving some shit head. Ah well, I'll put it on her desk' Meer thought. She put down the files and turned to leave. As she was turning, she saw something. She felt her heart shatter. It.. The scene was hurtful. There was Athrun, her love of her life, and in his arms were Cagalli. Both sleeping peacefully. She felt something hot burn her cheeks. She reached up to touch her cheeks, and she felt tears. She shook her head to get rid of the tearing.

"No. No.. I promised myself I'd never cry.. After that... That tragic.." Her voice faintly said. She stopped herself before she can say anymore. She still remembered what happened a long time ago. It was horrible! She put her hand over her mouth to restrain from crying.

**Flashback**

_She was walking back home from school. The sun was shining, and children were playing everywhere. Laughter can be heard in the wind. Meer's black hair was flowing in the air, the wind kept blowing her long black hair. She was carrying her books from school. Today was a great day for her. It was her birthday and her dad was coming home! Her dad was always travelling, earning money to keep the family up. She was nearing home and she saw her dad's Red ferrari in the driveway besides her mother's red Dodge Viper. She ran quickly to greet her mom and dad. As she turned the knob, her happiness rised, but something inside of her was wrong. She felt a slight pang in her heart, but she ignored it and turn the knob._

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Meer yelled, and walked inside. She had no answer. She thought they were planning something for her birthday so she explored her house. She went into each room and say nothing but decorations. A big banner in the hallways that said "Happy Birthday Meer!", but no sign of her parents. She heard a clank in the room next to her so she ran to it, thinking it was her parents._

_She slowly turned the knob, awaiting for her dad's existence and her mother smiling happily at Meer and her father hugging. But what she saw was not what she expected. There she saw her mom, in the bathtub. Her face was as pale as a ghost. Meer ran to her mother. Then what she saw next made her pale. She saw her mother, in the bath tub, but that water.. No it was different. It was blood. A big tub of blood with her mother in it. Horrific. She was scarred for her life._

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHEEEEEEER!" Meer yelled as loud as she can._

_"MOTTTTTTTHER!" Meer yelled again, hoping that her yelling would bring her back._

_"Mother.." Meer said silently. Tears joined her sentence._

_**BANG!**_

_Meer heard a big gun sound and ran to it. There she saw an assassin gunning her father down. Silent tears ran down her face. "Mother...Father..." Meer said opening the door. The man smiled in victory and in cruelty._

_"Meer.. I'm sorry.. Please. Take care.. Of yours-" Meer's dad said as she suddenly ran out of breath and smiled. He suddenly died. " FATHER! " Meer yelled. She tried to run to her father's side, but then the assassin holded up his gun and pointed at her, shooting her down too. The world was closing down on her. She was on the edge of conciousness. She got hit near her heart, although it was already shattered to pieces of what she experienced on her birthday. The world turned black, and she was now fading away._

_Unfortunately for her, her neighbors called the police. She didn't want to be rescued. She wanted to die with her parents. But she remembered her dad's words._

_She woke up and tried to sit up with the most difficulty. "Where.. Where am I?" She said out loud._

_"You are in a hospital Miss. We found you in your house with your parents, dying." Flay said._

_"Flay? What are you doing here?" Meer asked._

_"I'm here to make you a deal." Flay simply answered._

_"What kind of deal?" Meer asked suspiciously._

_"Well my deal is that I shall give you a makeover so everyone would forget you and your past, and in return you are to pretend and impersonate Lacus Clyne. You already sound like her so that makes a start." Flay said._

_Meer was gard on to decide on what she'd choose. An simple answer. Yes or No? Yes can bring her to fame. No will bring her back her past. "Ok then." Meer agreed._

_**End of Flashback**_

Meer simply ran out to the beautiful garden she loved. She ran to her favorite flowers. She ran to the daisies and started crying. Dasies were her favorite flower because her mother was called Daisy, and daisies are her fathers first gift to her mother. She sat down in the field of daisies and pulled her legs to her chest, and cried there as the wind blew.

※

* * *

So, how was this chapter? I know it was short but I am currently suffering from the deadly diesease; "Writers Block". I am very picky to tell you. I am a 'perfectionist' as people say in a polite way. I keep on getting this great ideas, but I keep on thinking they aren't perfect enough, y'know? I'm very sorry that I couldn't update any earlier. I had a flu. And today I have a school Christmas Concert, and we're suppose to play the guitars. Ode to joy. -sigh- Wish me good luck! This is just a small continual of the chapter "Stranger From The past". I'll try to get through Writers Block and fight it! Haven't been getting enough doses of Gundam Seed lately so deal with it. See you next time! Wait I can't see you.. Uh, er... Review you next time? Naw.. Oh nevermind. This fever's getting to my mind. 


	4. Under the Mistletoe

Hi hi! It's me again. I hope you will find this story interesting since I have many stories I have been wanting to write, but never had the time to since most of you all know, a concert was coming up for Christmas and I had to practice for guitar and I have serveral tests for me to pass once again. The Christmas concert went on great to tell you. At first, my class and I were caught off by our music teacher but then he played the right notes and we played on greatly. My parents were very proud. And they were giving away door prizes right, and then they were like drawing Playstations, X-Boxes and lots more cool stuff! Oh well, let's get on with my new story instead of my usual blabbing self. Did you know that I can talk for hours and hours and never stop? I can even type a lot when I get a great topic. When it comes to writing assignments, I have the most pages yet. Hehe in Grade 4, I wrote a 37 page story hahaha! No skipping lines. I'm so evil. Heh heh, I promise I will try to write longer chapters since in grade 6 we're kinda slacking off.

Kim - _KINDA_?

Me- Ok fine, maybe a lot more than KINDA.

Kim- Well that's better I guess..

Me- Crosses fingers

Kim- Let me see your fingers..

Me- No, why?

Kim- Cause I think your crossing your fingers..

Me- No I'm not.

Kim- Looks behind back AHA! I caught you!

Me- . mutters under breath Weirdo

Me- How about you? Where's your Grant so you can stop bothering me already?

Kim- Oh he's at Taekwondo, so I have no one else to bother but you.

Me- Will you be some help and At least shut up so I can write my story?  
Kim- Ok, but I don't think you can.

Me- Oh shut up

Kim- No, you shut up

Me- YOU shut up

Kim- No YOU!

Me- Ok fine, it's your fault then!  
Kim- Hm?  
Me- Gets duct tape and a chair and tapes kim to the chair Just in case... Glues her on her seat

Kim- Mhppffh Mphfppfpdhhh I mophif

Me- This reminds me of when my teacher was teaching a class, and then this guy was soo getting on her nerves so then she took some tape and really taped the student to his chair! It was hilarious.. And this reminds me of when -

Athrun- Oh SHUT UP already and get on with the story for goodness sakes! My make-up is wearing off!  
Me- Fine Mr Prissy!

Disclaimer- I'm cry myself to sleep at night, and why? Cause I don't own anything in the world but my computer, my story plot, my music I download and absolutely adore, oh I'll shut up now. I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. YOU HAPPY NOW!

Under the Mistletoe

Cagalli was very tired. And when she meant tired, she means tired alright. BUT! Since it was school, and she had very important classes she just HAD to wake up.

"Cagalli.. Wake up. It's time for school" Athrun whispered quietly

"Gimme 5 more minutes mom!" Cagalli said as she stirred into bed, snuggling into her "pillow" which was Athrun.

They were in a very awkward position. No not awkward. But quite cute! Athrun was hugging Cagalli, and Cagalli had her head snuggled up into Athrun's neck. Cagalli and Athrun were also holding hands. Athrun carefully shook Cagalli, and she finally opened her eyes. Her vision adjusted as the scenery took hold of her. Athrun was peering down at her to see if she was awake.

"Your finally awake Cagalli." Athrun said gladly.

Cagalli could only nod. She noticed that he was shirtless and how close they were, she blushed madly. Athrun noticed her blushing and smirked in satisfaction. He got off of her and went to grab his shirt. He put it on and then looked at Cagalli who's blushing was fading away.

"Let's go to classes now" Athrun told Cagalli

Cagalli nodded and ran up to catch up with Athrun.

☆

Lacus immediately woke up as she knew what day it was. It was Christmas, and in high school, there was parties and dances as always! Lacus just loved Christmas, and everything that comes with it. The presents, love, snow, White Christmas, spending time together, and most of all, she is in the comittee for making the great parties and dances happening and she's going to be singing for the dance! How awesome was that?

Lacus sighed as she looked out her window. It was a beautiful sight, but most of all, there was the beautiful Blossom Tree, where it all started. She hurriedly dressed and ran to the council, getting ready for this geat day. While she was running, she bumped into someone.

"Oh my. I am very sorry to have bumped into you. Are you alright?" Lacus' angelic voice flowed

'Yeah.. I'm fine Lacus." Kira said. And they begun to walk together to the gym for the preparations and talking about life the way it is.

☆

Athrun and Cagalli were walking to classes, not knowing what day it was. They peered into their Social class.

"Hm? Why is no one here today?" Athrun asked.

"OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I forgot it was Christmas! They must be in the gym!" Cagalli freaked out as she raced Athrun to the gym. It ended up in a tie.

"Hey guys!" Lacus said

"Hi!" Everyone said in unison.

"Athrun, you and Cagalli seem to be missing yesterday! We were all worried about you guys! We didn't know what happened to you, and we were overly worried!" Lacus told Cagalli as she hugged her

"Sorry Lacus.. I.. Met some...trouble..yesterday and.. Thanks to Athrun, I got saved!" Cagalli stuttered

Lacus just gasped and began to have tears wield up in her baby blue eyes. She hugged Cagalli tightly.

"Oh Cagalli! I'm so glad your okay! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I really am!" Lacus said sorrowly.

"It's alright Lacus. I should be the one that's saying sorry." Cagalli Replied.

Lacus gasped. "You guys look very untidy! Go and get ready for the party!" Lacus demanded

Cagalli saluted Lacus with mockery and marched down the hallways with a laughing Athrun trailing behind.

☆

A few hours after getting ready, Cagalli and Lacus emerged from their room. There, they saw the boys talking together, but Kira looked overly serious. Cagalli and Lacus walked over to them. Athrun couldn't believe his eyes.. Neither did Kira.

"Ring the bells! My sister Cagalli is wearing a gown!" Kira yelled. This earned him a laugh from the group, but Cagalli whacked him on the head.

"Yeah. And Ring the bells! Lacus and Kira are going to dance!" Cagalli replied.

"Well at least I have a date for this party!" Kira said

Cagalli was quite hurt by his words, and Lacus could see it.

"C'mon Cagalli, let's go outside to the gardens. Okay?" Lacus said sympathetically.

Cagalli could only nod, as Lacus pulled her towards the garden.

Kira hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry Cagalli.." Kira muttered quietly. Athrun was taken aback from what he saw. He looked over where Lacus and Cagalli were, and she saw her crying. Pouring out all her sorrow. Athrun turned his attention back to Kira. Athrun patted Kira's back reassuringly. "Dude, what's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"It's Cagalli.. I hurt her once again.. I-I knew I shouldn't have said that.. I should have think before I speak. I should've listen to voice inside me. I'm really sorry Cagalli.." Kira said, sitting down at a table.

Athrun couldn't quite understand this so he stayed quiet all the time.

☆

Meanwhile with Lacus and Cagalli...

"Kira didn't mean it Cagalli. You know he always just doesn't think before he speaks.." Lacus comforted.

"Yeah I know but still.. Why does this have to happen to me. It's not like I'm mad at Kira.. It's just that well - " Cagalli whispered before she got interrupted by Lacus.

"Yes, we know it's going to happen sooner or later. Just try to enjoy tonight okay? Since it is Christmas, we're going to be giving out presents soon. So try to enjoy yourself?" Lacus asked

"Yeah. Sure, whatever" was all Cagalli could say

And Lacus led Cagalli to the table where Kira and Athrun where sitting at.

"Look Cagalli, I'm very sorry about what happened earlier. You know what kind of person I am.. And -" Kira apologized

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it Kira." Cagalli accepted his apology.

"Okay people! Time for the top performance for today, Lacus Clyne! She will sing Shizukana Yoruni! Brace yourselves for her beautiful singing!" The emcee said.

Lacus ran up to the stage and looked at the table where all her friends were. Kira smiled reassuringly and Cagalli just gave a thumbs up. Athrun just nodded and that was all the encouragement she needed so she started singing. Not for the crowd but for her friends who were cheering her on!

Japanese Version

shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no

ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite

are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite

omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.

hoshi no furu basho de

anata ga waratte irukoto wo

itsumo negatteta

ima tookutemo

mata aeru yo ne

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute

hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara

taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete

tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade

hoshi no furu basho e

omoi wo anata ni todoketai

itsumo soba ni iru

sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara

ima toukutemo, kitto aerune

English version

In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you

During that time, your smile has faded away

Now that a little time has passed,

Fond memories start to resurface.

At the place where stars fall,

I'm always wishing for your laughter.

Even though we're apart now

We can meet again, right?

From when has my smile faded this much

Since it was shattered by one mistake

Change only the precious things into light and

Go beyond the sky with fortitude.

To the place where stars fall,

I want my thoughts to reach you.

I am always by your side

Since I will embrace that coldness.

Even though we're apart now,

We will definitely be back together.

In the quiet night...

Lacus sang these lyrics, and as she did, people started to dance. Athrun was stunned. 'Her voice. It was beautiful. And also touching, there's this softness in her voice. It was as if she experienced this kind of feeling.. Her songs are soothing and peaceful..' Athrun pondered. Cagalli and Kira smiled in pride as Lacus was finished. Cagalli started clapping really loud while Kira was cheering Lacus on! Lacus smile ever so nicely. She was so happy. Not because people loved her voice, but her friends were out there, listening to her and they were always there.

"Thank you all! I'd like to give a special thanks to my friends, who stayed with me all the time and didn't judge me by how I look or anything like that. They just judged me on who I am. They were always there when I need them, and here they are now as always. We've been through the good and the bad together. First, I'd like to thank Cagalli." Lacus said, as the spotlight hit directly at Cagalli.

"Cagalli, your such a great friend. You've helped me when I needed help. You were always there when I fall. When I cry, you comfort me. When I'm said, you cheer me up. You certainly **are **my sun up in the sky!" Lacus explained. Cagalli had tears in her eyes. They were tears of happiness and joy. Cagalli smiled and ran up to the stage and hugged Lacus.

The next person Lacus was about to talk about was Kira. And the spotlight hit him this time. "Kira, you've been nothing but nice to me. You stood up for me. And when people bully me about my hair, or how I look, your always there to comfort me, and confront them to say Sorry to me. Thanks Kira" Lacus said. Kira also ran up to the stage, and gave Lacus a big hug.

Next person Lacus was going to thank was Athrun. "Athrun, even though I don't know you much, I can tell you have a great personality. You and Kira are good people. You both seem so alike. I can't seem to find the words, but you .. I'm positive that whoever will be your girlfriend, they shall be the luckiest person because I know you are true to your words!" Lacus thanked. Athrun ran up to the stage, and also hugged Lacus. The crowd clapped and some had tears in their eyes because of Lacus' beautiful speech.

Then for some reason, people started chanting "KISS! KISS! KISS!" and the group didn't know why they said that. Suddenly Lacus knew why..

"Um guys.. I think I know why they're saying Kiss all of a sudden.." Lacus whispered.

Everyone exchanged looks or curiosity and looked at Lacus.

"Well.. You see.. Cagalli.. you and Athrun are.. Under a mistletoe!" Lacus explained. The pair looked up and saw.. A mistletoe!

Cagalli was blushing crimson, while Athrun looked bewildered. "C'mon guys. Are you chicken? Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Kira chanted. Lacus also joined the taunting. Athrun had no choice but to kiss Cagalli. He slipped his hands around Cagalli's waist, and kissed her. Cagalli was surprised but nonetheless, kissed Athrun back. They seperated a few minutes later.

"I have an idea to get revenge Athrun.." she whispered naughtily in Athrun's ear. Athrun just shuddered, as her breath was tickling his skin. She whispered the idea and Athrun could only nod at the idea.

"Lacus! You dropped something over there!" Cagalli said

"What? Okay then.." Lacus replied as she walked to where Cagalli pointed

"I can't find anything Cagalli!" Lacus replied

"Kira! Go and help Lacus for goodness sakes!" Cagalli fumed

"Fine fine. Don't have to get all hefty about it" Kira replied

And the crowd started to chant "Kiss!" once more. Kira was confused and as he and Lacus looked up, they saw a mistletoe! They both glared at Cagalli and Athrun.

"C'mon chickens! KISSSSSSSS" Athrun and Cagalli taunted. Once again, our couple kissed! YEY

Everyone cheered them on. They kissed for lets see.. -Looks at watch- AHH 7 minutes already!

They FINALLY seperated. They went off the stage as the song "One Wish" by Ray J started playing. Lacus was asked by Kira to dance with her. And of course, she said yes. Cagalli and Athrun were left there to rot. Cagalli sighed. She put her chin on her palm as she watched lamely at Lacus and Kira.

But something covered her view. It was.. She looked up and saw Athrun holding out his hand to her. "Will this lovely lady, give me the honour of dancing with her?" Athrun said as she pulled Cagalli into dancing position. They swayed all night long, and when it was 9:00, they boys delievered the girls back to their dorm, which was close to theirs. They all went inside and watched a movie. Kira and Lacus were snuggling while Cagalli and Athrun were sitting right beside them. Soon Lacus and Kira fell asleep. Athrun was stil watching the movie until he felt something on his shoulder. Cagalli had fell asleep. He brushed a few strays of hair off to see her sleeping face. Later on, Athrun fell asleep too...

☆

Likes? It's a bit longer than last chapter. I'd like to say Merry Christmas to all of you out there! I got good/bad news. First, I'm going to Calgary. But that's kinda good news. The bad news is... I won the National CanSpell spelling bee! I'm forced to study. waaaahh

Oh yeah.. The ages. I forgot to post them.

Athrun- 16

Kira- 15

Cagalli- 15

Lacus- 15

Miriallia- 16

Dearka- 17

Yzak- 17

Shiho- 16

Stellar- 16

Shinn- 17

I think that's all I've got to say.. I hope so cause I'm sorta forgetful hehe. I don't know what I was gonna say! Oh well.. Merry Christmas to all of you people out there! And have a safe Christmas! Aww man too much typing.. Oh yeah, I'm currently working on a new story! Be sure to be on the look out for my new story!


	5. My husband! A BABY?: Part one

I'm so sorry guys! I've learned a lot more in LA and I have yet to use my skills. I'm thinking of re-writing this since, well, I'm going to China and I'm going to need be pretty pre-occupied.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story. I do own this story plot, my own made up characters which will later on be in the story so yeah. You get the idea right? Okay! That's good! Let's really get on with this story.

**My husband?! A BABY!??: Part one**

"Mph" Cagalli grunted. The sun shone through the curtains. She stretched her arms high above her head and yawned. She noticed that everyone was still asleep. As always Kira and Lacus were snuggling; asleep. She looked beside her and saw Athrun sleeping on her lap. She gently brushed a few stray bangs away from his eyes and stared at his face.

'I never noticed how he looked so hot... That's why Meer's after him I guess.' Cagalli thought

Athrun just stirred in her lap, moving his head around. Cagalli just planted a kiss on his forehead, and put him to sleep on her bed.

She got out a pair of jeans that were knee short that were tight with jewels on it, and butterfly designs on it, a belt with some strings hanging down with beads on it, and a baby blue tank top and went into the washroom to take a shower and change since it was 6:30. She undressed and got in the shower. The shower was warm, so it felt real good on her skin after yesterday's activities. She took the peach smelling soap and started scrubbing herself with it. Even though in reality, soap _is _made out of fat from pigs and cows, she didn't really care since it was liquid soap so it contained less fat. She then began to get Dove shampoo and Conditioner and started washing her hair. Even though she was a tom boy, she liked to keep clean. She let the water rinse her off for a good 10 minutes and left the showers. She then dressed and walked outside to where the others were still sleeping.

Lacus was still asleep so Cagalli decided to make breakfast.

"Hmm what should I make for them?" Cagalli asked herself out loud.

"How about your famous blueberry pancakes with Chocolate Cupcakes with that delicious icing on top of it?" Dearka suggested at the doorway, with Miriallia talking with Stellar. And Shinn was just nodding right beside Dearka.

Cagalli stuck her toungue out at Dearka and Shinn.

"Yeah Dearka's right. You have great cooking skills. You should cook them for people to taste. Give the new students some pleasure and let them taste your awesomely awesome delicious, chocolatey melting Cupcakes with-" Shinn said dreamily with drool on the side of his lips when he got interrupted by Dearka

"And those beautiful fresh blueberries freshly picked with the pancakes so creamy.." Dearka dreamed, sighing in pleasure. And like Shinn; drooling.

Stellar took out her handkerchief and wiped Shinn's drool. "Shinn, Stellar thinks you're getting really dirty by drooling. You look really funny," Stellar said as she started giggling. Shinn was embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ooh! Shinn's falling in love! L O V E!" Cagalli and Dearka taunted.

"Shut up and get cooking!" Shinn said and playfully punched Cagalli and Dearka's arm.

"Yeah yeah Mother!" Cagalli said and ran into the kitchen squealing because she had to run for her dear life.

After about 35 minutes, Cagalli came out with 10 plates of blueberry pancakes in both of her hands and put them onto the table, and everyone started to go to the table except for Athrun.

"Who are the 2 extra plates for?" Kira asked.

"Oh it's for the other 2 people; Shiho and Yzak was it? I kind of feel sorry for them... I mean the two new students have to work together to find things, and I'm pretty sure they'll kill each other to get some meat cause they might not find the cafeteria. Yeah, Kira and Lacus can you guys like go get them? I'll bring out the chocolate muffins after they come because I have a feeling that Dearka and Shinn are going to eat all of it before anyone else gets one..." Cagalli said suspiciously. "And where is Athrun anyways?"

"Oh he's still sleeping" Lacus replied sweetly.

"OK then. You guys go get the new kids while I go wake Athrun and you guys!" Cagalli ordered. "You guys wait until everyone is at the table. Then we'll start eating. Miriallia will that care of Dearka and Stellar shall take care of Shinn! I can trust the girls but I'm not sure if I can trust the guys..."

The girls nodded in agreement. Lacus and Kira started walking out the door while Cagalli was walking through the door to the bedrooms. She gave one last suspicious glance at Shinn and Dearka and left to wake up Athrun.

Cagalli walked silently to Athrun who was now currently on her bed. She sat on the bed side and carefully shook Athrun.

"Athrun wake up. It's time to eat breakfast." Cagalli said.

Athrun groaned in reply.

"Please Athrun. It's time to wake up. You're going to be late if you don't get up" Cagalli said in a motherly tone.

Athrun mumbled something but she couldn't quite here since his words were slurred, and he turned his dead into the pillow.

Cagalli sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Cagalli leaned down until she yelled into his ear. "ATHRUN WAKE UP!"

Athrun flinched, but otherwise didn't move. Cagalli was fuming with anger. You could see flames coming out of her ears.

'Okay, Calm down... Remember anger management class.' Cagalli thought and started inhaling and exhaling. After a few seconds, she calmed down and tried **again** to wake up Athrun. 'Man, he's a heavy sleeper!' Cagalli pondered.

She whispered quietly and slowly, almost let's dare say -- a seductive tone? "Athrun, wake up before I murder you in your sleep." Cagalli whispered seductively. She remembered quite well what this was all for.

**Flashback**

_"Attempting to assassinate is a very dangerous mission. That is why we are studying - seduction! Seduction is used for more assassins. This lesson will be your first and last so listen carefully. To get seduction, study the target and its likings. Try not to be too obvious. Just pick a few of this person's likings, and change to some of the person's likings. For example, if you were after a man, and he adores long hair, try to grow your hair long._

_Most assassins must keep their skin clean, to lure to unsuspecting victim in. Have to have a healthy and slim body too. To keep your skin smooth and healthy, we have products for you to use. We will pass out the products later and give you them after this lesson, but remember one important rule of assassination, NEVER fall in love with the target. That's how most assassins fail, as they don't keep to themselves. _

_You are to pretend you love them. Lure them in slowly, because if it's too quick, then they might know you are attempting to assassinate them. Words can be effective. Say you love them. Be a bit hesitant a first. Just don't really fall in love._

_Once you have the target into your hands, thinking that you are interested in them is the most important thing. It is important for you to keep your real emotions hidden and together._

_Your hair is also has a great importance in attempts. No one wants a dirty haired girl with lice in their hair or so right?_

_The best time to strike on your mission is when they have put their defense and guard down. Most likely, that time is when your lure to them sex, or when kissing. That is the least expected. Understand? Lesson dismissed. Go to Kosui to get the products you need. We've done the research of your skin type, so everyone will have different products, understand?"_

_"Yes Ma'am!" The class said in unison, and started scattering around and lining up for the products they'd need._

**End of flashback**

Ha, how could she not forget? That was one of the most... Amusing -you could put it as- things that happened to her. She wasn't trying to kill Athrun right now, but she felt the urge to do it. As soon as she was done thinking, she licked the outer shell of Athrun's ear and blew on it.

Athrun shivered and move his head back up to face the ceiling. But instead, he was woken up but once again... another mistake. Because when Athrun was sleeping, Cagalli had her head above his so... That'd unintentionally make them kiss. _Again._ Athrun's eyes widened in horror, while Cagalli had a whaaaat? A tinge of pink of her face?!

Both teenagers didn't know what to do. They just stayed there; their lips brushing against each others, both too embarrassed to move or even talk. Athrun and Cagalli's face seemed to be in bliss. Cagalli was the first one to recover, and moved her head back and then looked away.

"I-ii-i-i-..I'm so sorry!" Athrun stuttered.

"It's... No problem. It was an accident right, and accidents do happen." Cagalli replied, still trying to get the red tinge off her face.

Moments passed and Cagalli remembered why she was here.

"Oh yeah! Athrun, I made breakfast. You better come before Dearka and Shinn start pigging on the blueberry pancakes and chocolate cupcakes. I don't know if the girls can hold them any longer" And after that Cagalli giggled.

"Mm, yeah sure. I've always wanted to try your cooking skills!" Athrun explained.

And they both walked out the door to the eating room! When they walked into the eating room, they saw the two students Cagalli asked Kira and Lacus to ask to join them in breakfast.

"Well, I see the girls have kept you boys in your spot?" Cagalli questioned, but it came out more of as a statement.

The girls nodded and the boys... Well the boys were giving Cagalli pleading looks that were saying "Pleaseeeeeeee let us eat! I can't stand it any longer...!!!" Cagalli gave sympathy to the boys -but not to let them eat so fast- as she and Athrun seated next to each other.

The seating arrangements were as followed on the rectangular table: Shinn, Stellar, Miriallia and Dearka sat on the left side of the rectangular table as told. Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Lacus were sitting on the right side. And well, our Shiho and Yzak hated each other so they sat on the ends of the tables.

"Let us start eating now shall we?" Lacus asked.

Dearka and Shinn nodded like crazy drunks. Up and down up and down. You got to think that their heads are going to fall off soon.

Cagalli waited a few moments, letting Dearka and Shinn suffer a little longer. After 3 minutes later she nodded her head, and everyone dug in!

Everyone made sounds of pleasure. "This is so delicious Cagalli! You must give me the recipe for this!" Stellar exclaimed.

"Yeah, Can I have a copy too?" Miriallia asked.

"Sure! I'd be glad to give you guys the recipe." Cagalli answered.

Cagalli then turned to Athrun who was eating his pancakes silently while talking little by little to Kira and Lacus.

"Do you like them Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"They... Erm, how should I put this? They taste like... blueberries" Athrun explained.

As if on cue, all the boys did an anime face fall and the girls sweat dropped.

**A/N**: Athrun sure is dumb today... Whoa! Kira has a bump on his head. Poor guy. Well, I'm not done torturing them yet! MUAHAHAH-cough-HAHAHA-cough-HAHAHA arm okay. Hope you guys didn't mind the long wait… This will be continued as soon as I re-write the other chapters.


End file.
